shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Muramasa
Muramasa (朧村正, Muramasa-sama) was a member of the Priests, but after The Hakuri Pirates attack onto Jousai. He defected with a number of other monks and members, then joining under Soyokaze’s unit. Muramasa before he became a member of the priests, he was a marine. However he was seen because of his own skills and was selected to join the Priests. Muramasa is famed in his fan mastery and his swordsmanship, with a bounty of 90,000,000. For his defections of the Priests, in the murders and aiding in the murders of the brothers and Santo. For destroying many records of many members of the Hakuri Grew and destroying many items within Jousai down. His most famous is his public declaration of independence's against the World Government. With this, the young one Muramasa wishes to find a world of peace and honor. After the world is cleaned of its sinners and wanting to help in that process. Appearance Muramasa is an average sized man, with long brown hair and wears a crown covering his forehead. He wears a set of beads running parallel across his forehead as well, with a ruby hanging down in the middle of his forehead. During his dance as a marine, he wore the standard uniform with his jacket hanging over his shoulders like all the other officers do. However he wore a suit, with a brown shirt, black pants and a black tie. He had a special holder that was on his back, to hold his fan in place and easy to draw when in battle. When was selected to join the Priests, his outfit changed he wore fine monks robes. But he kept his crown and bead set, but added a set of small hop earrings and carried a set of prayer beads around his neck and two on his left arm. He wore a set of Hakama as well, with an obi with beads hanging off said obi. When he joined the Hakuri Pirates, he kept his signature crown and beads. But his outfit changed to that a more of a marine. He now wears a sleeveless coat with the hakuri symbol on it, underneath his he wears a long red sleeved shirt. With the right arm being tied up by cords, for easier times drawing his fan and his left letting loose. He wore a pair of black fitting pants and a pair of shin guards. With a brown belt that holds his sword and his fan carrier had now become like a sheath on his belt as well. Personality Muramasa is an intimidating and sarcastic man who seemingly spares no one from his blunt honesty. He usually represses his emotions but he eventually develops an unexpectedly passionate belief in justice and what he sees as sin. Impassive towards people who don't interest him, those who patronize him call him the careless one, a defamatory title at best. Since he sticks closer to his ways than fighting but however, many members are surprised to witness his combat skills. Muramasa spares no one from his combat skills as well, willing to even to take on children, even though it may seem cowardly. Muramasa believes that many are sinners and need to be cleaned. However his views of injustice and he sees as a sin, is the whole World Government. Having had served as a marine, Muramasa has seen at just what they do to get their points across. In combat Muramasa, takes pride in dealing with opponents he doesn't treat them with respect. Mocking and sarcastic remarks, as he acts as nothing hurts him. He has no fears nor doubts when it comes to whatever he does, with such confidence can pave his way to arrogance. Muramasa does believe in another thing, he does full hearty believe that Demetrius is god in human form and it is his job to help him. Thus why he and some other of the monks defected to help him and gain what he promised them once they get the Brahma model of the danus. Relationships Hakuri Crew Among the crew, Muramasa is blunt and sometime ignores the other members who doesn't need his attention. So in turn when one speaks to him he replies back if one doesn't he doesn't to them. However the division commanders are much more different. Muramasa is bluntly honest with them as well but he isn't scared of them either. So he is respected because of both his skills and traits. Soyokaze's Division Muramasa is blunt with the rest of his division members as well, he does see his allies as strong members and is willing to work with them. He himself has stated that he does respect the fact that they seen the light as he has done, however he has a dislike for Inari. He often insults him by calling him boy or child, but Inari ignores the old man and goes out for a hell of a time. Demetrius D. Xavier Muramasa being a holy man, he sees Demetrius as the true light and what the priests taught was nothing but a false promise. However he is also blunt with Demetrius, but he respect the man so much that he does call him father like many other members of the crew do. Abilities and Powers Strength Muramasa has great strength because of his skills and training as a priests, he boasts that he fan is extremely heavy like Elder Cao Cao's. His fan is said to be close to 15 pounds, so it takes a lot to holding and even swing this fan. Showing just how skilled he is. Speed Muramasa is famous for his speed, through his training he has learn to apply it to most of his moves and movements. Giving quick and deadly strikes with the hidden blades in his fan. Fab Mastery Muramasa like many other members of Soyokaze's unit they have a great mastery in the iron fan. Muramasa can create wind blades, firing them at opponents, he can fire hidden blades from it and many other techniques that he has at his use. Swordsmanship Muramasa also is very good with a sword in his hands, he knows mostly kendo styles and some European style. The sword he uses is a very unique one, it has the standard shape of a European style sword, but the structure and flexibility of the samurai's Katana. Making him a hard opponent if one was unlucky enough to face him in battle and he can handle himself with his blades and fans. Devil Fruit The Magata Magata no Mi, is a paramecia type fruit in which the user can produce use Magatama beads to create Barriers and traps. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that the user can use Magatama beads to create barriers and traps, to keep opponents off guard. The user of this fruit can use the beads, by throwing them into the air many things can happen. But sadly muramasa himself has not revealed at just what the full power of this fruit can do. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Muramasa is high skilled into haki knowing Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki. Matching every member of the Hakuri pirates and boasting he can beat anyone with it even though he himself is not a devil fruit user. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen